


hungry (for that dick)

by piaoliang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Shameless Smut, cockslut!taeyong, lapslock, sicheng only appears for like 5 seconds, this isn't as kinky as the tags suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoliang/pseuds/piaoliang
Summary: taeyong's been aching to get a taste of jaehyun's dick, and one night he gets to savour it.





	hungry (for that dick)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first jaeyong smut so bear with me, thank you!  
> lapslock bc capitalized letters don't exist in my part of the world lol.  
> enjoy reading!

fuck, he's wearing those sweatpants again.

taeyong's grip on the tv remote tightens the moment jung jaehyun enters the living room, the older's eyes travelling southward - as always. his gaze drops to the flaccid length bouncing back and forth inside those damned grey sweatpants that hug his thighs perfectly and showcase his long dick for taeyong to gawk at. taeyong's bottom lip is caught dead between his teeth and he's biting on it so hard that they might as well bleed, his brain doesn't fail to register the tightness of his jeans either.

it all started when jaehyun decided to wear sweatpants without any underwear underneath them, "it's hot and it's easier to move around without underwear." jaehyun explains while all the members are huddled in their living room. the other members think it's a stupid idea and shake their heads at the other, but taeyong sits silently in the corner of the room thanking whoever invented sweatpants. jaehyun decides he doesn't give two fucks about what his members think and decides to brandish his huge dick for everyone to see, not that it was the vocalist's intention but taeyong doesn't mind seeing the cock of his dreams popping by to say hello from time to time.

jaehyun passes by behind him and only gives him a nod of acknowledgement before the younger slides past towards the kitchen, taeyong's eyes follow the disappearing figure until it's no longer in view. this doesn't go unnoticed by sicheng who's sitting near by, he snaps his fingers towards the older's line of sight and taeyong blinks at the chinese member who's holding his hand out.

"what?" taeyong mouths, and sicheng smiles all too knowingly. "the remote." sicheng says, and taeyong's gaze drops to the remote in his hands and passes it to the other. sicheng only chuckles at his hyung's staring tendencies and taeyong rolls his eyes at the other, slumping further into his seat to hide the raging boner in his jeans, as well as the burning desire in the pit of his stomach.

"i'll do it tonight, i swear to fucking god i'm gonna suck that cock like my life depended on it."

sicheng laughs at the determination in his hyung's eyes, and the fact that his hyung is unaware of his very loud whispering.

nightfall dawns upon them faster than expected, time truly does pass by quickly when you're doing nothing (and when you're fantasizing over someone), taeyong thinks. they had a free day and all he could think about was jung jaehyun's cock and how he was dying to get a taste of that sweet sweet dick. he couldn't stop his imagination from running wild and he just had to release all of his tension in the shower. the moment he stepped out of the shower, jaehyun was already fast asleep and the fucker didn't even decide to wear pants. the younger was wearing a white tanktop and some green boxers with a pattern that taeyong deemed ugly and needed to be taken off.

fuck it.

not bothering to wear anything at all, taeyong lets his towel drop to the floor and approaches the foot of jaehyun's bed. his eyes travelling across the younger's body as if he was a buffet ready to be eaten. taeyong licks his lips and feels his own cock hardening at the sight of the younger's body. he feels a sense of courage as he kneels at the foot of the bed, a nervous tingle tickling at his spine but he pays it no mind. he shakily slots himself between the younger's legs, his hands trembling slightly at the anticipation of what he's about to do.

the younger was lying on his back with his legs slightly apart, just enough for taeyong to swoop in and go for the kill. his hands find solace in the other's thick thighs, his fingers digging firmly into the muscle as he releases a sigh. fuck, you're so hot jaehyun-ah. taeyong's hands land at either side of jaehyun's hips, he lifts his gaze towards the younger's face and is relieved to see that the other is still asleep. he lowers his face towards the younger's crotch and gently rubs his cheek against the other's clothed member. closing his eyes shut and moaning softly against the bulge in the younger's boxers, taeyong flatterns his tongue against the fabric and cringes slightly at the taste.

"fuck, this is so hot." taeyong breathes into the clothed member, alternating from lapping his tongue at the fabric of the boxers and rubbing his face against it. his own dick rutting against the mattress in a desperate attempt for friction. he could feel jaehyun growing bigger by the second, he loved the fact that jaehyun was getting hard for him, so he could suck and worship his cock all night. jaehyun stirs in his sleep but only scratches at his chest before resuming his previous position.

taeyong finally takes hold of the waistband of the younger's boxers, his fingers shake slightly due to anticipation and hesitation before pulling them down. his mouth waters at the sight of the huge cock in display just for him, the dick rests heavily against jaehyun's stomach and he could already see the precum sticking to jaehyun's toned stomach. he licks his lips and shoves his face towards the younger's balls. inhaling deeply and taking in the manly scent of the younger, he raises his head slightly only to dive back in and press his cheek against the underside of the younger's cock.

he moans lowly at the heat of the younger's dick, he could feel every pulse and ache of the thick cock pressing against the side of his face. he begins to press kisses against the inside of the younger's thighs, leaving chaste and swift kisses - making sure not to leave any marks, despite the voice in his head telling him to leave hickeys and purple spots that'll last for weeks. he braces his hands between the younger's hips, balancing on one hand before the other reaches for the younger's throbbing dick.

"fuck, it's so thick." taeyong's hand grips the younger's cock firmly, his fingers only circling the thick cock halfway. he pushes against the mattress to postion himself on his knees and spits on both hands before wrapping them around the length before him, he gives it a few experimental strokes and hears jaehyun's breathing grow heavier with every stroke. he loves seeing the younger squirm in his hold, the younger's eyebrows furrowing slightly and his legs jerking every now and then.

he stops his ministrations and hears jaehyun release a strained groan, taeyong's lips curve into a smile as he can't help but giggle at the younger's frustration - even in deep sleep. "cute." taeyong lowers himself once again and braces his hands on both sides of jaehyun's hips. he brings his lips to the younger's tip and gives it a kiss leaving a drop of precum on his lips, he licks his lips and grins at the bittersweet taste of the younger. 

taeyong decides to indulge himself and wrap his lips around the younger's head, tightening his lips around the head while licking the tip vigorously. jaehyun's back arches slightly from the bed but he remains asleep. taeyong's tongue continues to do wonders on jaehyun's tip, he swirls his tongue around the tip trapped between his tight lips while his fingers stroke the rest of the length. the older continues lapping at the tip, licking all of the precum before releasing with a clean pop, only a thin string of saliva connecting his lips and the tip.

he brings his lips to the younger's throbbing cock once again and takes in most of the cock in his mouth, releasing a slutty moan from his lips only to be muffled by the dick in his mouth. he decides to take in more of what he can, his lips already hurting from the way it's suddenly stretched. he deems he can only take halfway before pulling away, he breathes heavily and leaves a chaste kiss on the younger's tip before sucking him in again. his hands working with what his lips couldn't reach. he starts to bob his head continuously on the thick length, his cheeks hollowing from time to time. he can hear jaehyun releasing sounds of pleasure and he loves the sounds the younger makes. it only fuels his desire to get the younger's dick entirely in his mouth.

the blanket below his own throbbing cock is already doused with precum but he doesn't give a fuck about that, he only cares about the cock that he's about to deepthroat. he mentally prepares himself first before lowering himself once again. he starts with a clean swipe of his tongue over the tip, until his lips slide down the length for the nth time that night. he lowers himself inch by inch, relaxing his throat as well as his jaw that's already feeling slack. his lips finally come in contact with the younger's pelvis and taeyong feels proud of his own feat. he can't help but rut against the mattress beneath him - grinding at a painfully slow rythm. at this point the tip of jaehyun's dick is constantly prodding against the back of his throat but he doesn't care. he doesn't care if he loses his voice, he doesn't care if his throat starts to ache the next morning. but what taeyong didn't expect were the hands that roughly gripped at his hair and push him down on the cock, his nose brushing against the freshly-trimmed hairs on jaehyun's pelvis.

"fuck, hyung - no one's been able to do that before." jaehyun moans out, both his hands gripping taeyong's crimson locks - keeping the older in place. taeyong should be panicking, he should be finding a way to pull up but he doesn't. instead, he breathes through his nose and works his tongue around the length which earns him a low groan from the younger. jaehyun keeps him there for a few minutes before roughly pulling at taeyong's hair to pull him up. taeyong gasps out and almost falls over the bed because of how fast he leans back to catch his breath. his gaze lands at jaehyun, whose own eyes are blown with lust and his chest heaving up and down.

"did i wake you?" taeyong asks, his voice slightly hoarse as his lips curl into a smile. jaehyun chuckles at his hyung's ability to even joke at a time like this. he definitely didn't expect to wake up in the middle of the night and find his hyung sucking his dick. it was a dream come true, seeing taeyong at the foot of his bed - sucking his cock like his life depended on it. jaehyun gives no answer and only takes his length in his hands, giving it a few pumps. jaehyun gets up on his elbows and motions for taeyong to come closer. he quickly switches their positions, pushing taeyong on the bed and straddles the older's chest.

jaehyun takes off his boxers and he feels taeyong pull at the back of his thighs, eyes waiting patiently for the length to go back in his mouth (and his throat). jaehyun fists his length and slaps his hyung with his own cock, smearing precum all over his hyung's face. jaehyun slaps his cock against the older's lips and taeyong opens his lips almost instantly, tongue already out. "so pretty, you're so pretty for me hyung." jaehyun comments appreciatively and shoves his cock inside taeyong's mouth without warning, the older gladly takes in the cock as he flattens his tongue against the underside of jaehyun's dick. the younger presses his cock against the inside of taeyong's cheek and loves how it bulges out the older's face. "come on hyung, show me what you were doing earlier."

taeyong doesn't need to be told twice and sucks the younger's length with twice as much vigor than before. he caresses the younger's thighs whilst making good work with his mouth, he hollows his cheeks once and jaehyun releases the loudest moan that night - not even caring if the other members heard it. fuck them, he was having the best night of his life.

jaehyun's hands cup both of taeyong's cheeks and rubs at his temples soothingly. his dick's still inside taeyong's mouth but the older has stopped moving, the older's brown orbs staring right at jaehyun's and the younger bites his lower lip at the sight. he starts to move back and forth, eyes focused on the way his cock goes in and out of his hyung's sinful mouth. taeyong locks eyes with jaehyun and the younger can't help but smirk at the older's eagerness to suck his dick. "you love this dick, don't you hyung?"

taeyong nods eagerly with jaehyun's dick still throbbing in his mouth. "you're so cute, hyung." jaehyun smiles endearingly at the older, brushing the other's bangs away from his eyes. jaehyun's hands grip the sides of taeyong's face and carresses the skin there. taeyong feels the other pull back until only the tip is inside his mouth and the older emits a whine at the back of his throat. jaeyong's eyes darken and tightens his grip on the older's head. "you're such a cockslut, hyung."

without warning, jaehyun starts to fuck taeyong's mouth ruthlessly while keeping the older's head in place. his actions quick and precise, almost as if he's done it before. he pulls on the older's head whilst snapping his hips towards the older's mouth, matching his pace for maximum satisfaction. he doesn't care if his hyung is hurting, or if he's in pain. the pleasure he's feeling right now is amazing and he would kill to experience this every night. he stops his thrusting and continues using the older's head instead, his grip on the crimson locks of the older tightens as he pulls it toward his cock. jaehyun throws his head back, not even bothering to loosen his grip on the older's head.

taeyong's mind is hazy, his mind is going places it's never been to before. his head is getting used like a sex toy and he fucking loves it. he loves the way jaehyun moans whenever taeyong's tongue flicks at the underside of his cock. his lips and jaw feel slack, almost like they're about to break but taeyong doesn't care. his throat is burning up, he feels as though jaehyun's dick might as well rip a hole right through it. jaehyun's entire weight is resting on taeyong's chest and he feels like he can't breathe. the only oxygen he receives is through his nose, and he could swear he's about to faint. but he can't, he's finally sucking the cock he's been dreaming about and he's not going to ruin this moment by passing out. jaehyun continues to fuck the older's mouth, and taeyong tightens his lips in return. 

there's a mixture of sweat, precum and saliva pooling at the corners of taeyong's mouth and staining the bed beneath them but both of them couldn't care less. jaehyun pulls out from the older's mouth and slams both hands on the wall in front of him, resting his forehead against it as well. both of their chests heave up and down as they try to catch their breath. taeyong is coughing in a rather unhealthy way beneath him, almost as if he's about to cough out his entire esophagus. it's a loud and frantic cough but jaehyun only smirks at the slut beneath him.

taeyong stops coughing for a while and finally feels the burning sensation in his throat, he grips at the back of jaehyun's thighs and presses a kiss on the underside of the younger's dick. he tries to utter a word but his throat tells him not to, releasing a gruff sigh instead. he wipes the mixture of liquids around his mouth and neck, he should feel disgusted and he should be running to the bathroom to get cleaned. but instead he loves the feeling of being dirty, being filthy because of jaehyun. the feeling that he becomes undone because of the younger member.

"jae- please." taeyong croaks out while carressing the other's thighs, his voice almost an unpleasant sound to both their ears. 

"please what, hyung?" jaehyun teases, a smile forming on his lips as he lowers himself back on the older's chest. "you have to tell me what you need, hyung." jaehyun coos while rubbing his knuckles against the side of the older's face, if taeyong wasn't so fucked up with lust he'd be blushing all over and shying away from jaehyun's affectionate touches. he would be red like a cherry bomb, it's like the younger's touches were a limitless chain reaction to him.

"cum on me, all over me. please. i need it." if there was any shred of taeyong's dignity left in him, it's now all gone. thrown outside the window, burned until it's a fine crisp and there's no means of getting it back. despite this, taeyong maintains his eye contact and even has the audacity to bite his lower lip. this action stirs something deep within jaehyun as the younger makes no response anymore, he simply begins fisting his cock at a rapid pace while whispering profanities under his breath.

"that's right, babe. cum for me. you're doing so fucking good." taeyong feeds jaehyun the compliments he needs and at the same time he's feeding from the younger's eagerness to cum all over him. his hands find themselves in jaehyun's thighs once more, raking his thin fingers up and down leaving nothing but red marks for weeks to come. he waits with eager eyes and his tongue sticking out, waiting for the sweet treat to come his way.

"fuck, hyung!" jaehyun grunts, as he fists himself to completion. his eyes are shut tight as thick white spurts emerge from the tip of his cock only to land on taeyong's pearly white skin. taeyong manages to lap up some of the come in his mouth and drinks it up to his delight. the rest of the come leave sticky landings all over his eyes, nose and lips. the older heaves a sigh and a smile of satisfaction afterwards, his life-long goal is finally accomplished.

labored breaths and the occasional shifting of the sheets can all be heard from the room. the two members lock gazes for the umpteenth time that night and jaehyun must find himself silly for thinking that taeyong looks so fucking beautiful like this: disheveled and fucked up because of him. taeyong must think the same because the older only laughs, and jaehyun does too.

they end up cleaning each other which would mean lots of discarded tissues and a new blanket for jaehyun. he doesn't mind anyways, the love of his love is sleeping soundly next to him and he doesn't care what the morning would bring either. 

"i love you." taeyong whispers.

jaehyun chuckles, "i love you too, hyung."

he leaves a soft kiss on the older's forehead and covers both their naked bodies with the blanket. taeyong shifts closer to the younger and jaehyun finds himself smiling at the small gesture. his arm slots perfectly on the older's waist and he lulls himself to sleep.

and in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'll see u in hell


End file.
